


The Zodiarcangel

by Silence_of_the_Sanguine



Category: Ni no Kuni
Genre: Marcassin didn't sign up for the freaking Zodiarcangel what even is this, Spoilers for post-final boss Wraith of the White Witch stuff if that wasn't obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_of_the_Sanguine/pseuds/Silence_of_the_Sanguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were shaking. How long had this fight dragged on for? Hours? Days? No, but that’s what it felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zodiarcangel

You were shaking. How long had this fight dragged on for? Hours? _Days?_ No, but that’s what it felt like, and it seemed like you had been on your own for the majority of the duration, though again you knew that wasn’t true.

Somewhere near the edge of the circular area you had all found yourself in when Oliver had touched the rift, were your friends, you had almost been taken out yourself trying to move the three of them out of the way. Swaine had fallen first after the group’s restoration items had been diminished to the point of being non-existent, a lucky blow from one of those damn orbs.

Next to fall had been Esther, your healing spell too late as she was taken down by the thing itself. She was, out of all of you, the least able to take hits. It didn’t surprise you but you felt awful just the same.

A lucky shot had actually managed to hit Drippy, you had never seen that happen before and the yell from Oliver had confirmed that he hadn’t either, and the fairy had been down for the count.

You were fairly sure Oliver had fallen not from damage to himself or his familiars, but from pure exhaustion. Savior of the world or not, he was still only what, ten? Eleven? Gods knew that you would not have made it as long as he did when you had been that age, and you were dangerously close to following his example even now.

So was the thing you were fighting, though. Only one of it’s orbs remained, they had stopped regenerating a while ago to your eternal relief, and the main creature itself was listing to one side in the air, squinting at you from across the arena. A temporary reprieve for the both of you.

Until that damn orb appeared beside you, almost silently readying an attack.

With a hoarse, startled noise you stumbled forward, the beam only barely missing you. There was the smell of singed hair. Well nothing wrong with a haircut, you supposed.

That thing can’t take much more though, right? What would happen if you were to be knocked out here too? You couldn’t think about that. This was about more than sealing these... rifts at this point.

You were the only one who could save the others now.

A fireball at the orb stunned it long enough for you to cast a longer spell, not at it but at the main creature.

The arrow of light struck, and the area around you faded almost instantaneously, leaving all four of you once more in the ruins in Nazcaa.

You started shaking even harder as you sank to your knees.

You must have passed out, because the next thing you remember is being shaken awake by Swaine, Oliver and Esther peering down at you over his shoulders.

“About time you woke up.” Annoyed words couldn’t disguise the worry on his face, and you had to smile weakly.

“I don’t get it, did we win?” Oliver asked, his eyes flickering around them as if searching for the rift.

“Y-yeah.” You nod, pushing Swaine away from you just long enough to stumble to your feet. “We won.”

“It seems more accurate to say that you won.” Swaine noted. You wondered vaguely for a second how he knew that when you realized that no one else would know the outcome of the fight.

“It was already almost down.” You had no idea if you were lying or not. “We’re... probably going to need to stock up on items again.”

“Yeah.” Oliver stood up, wand at the ready. “We’ll go to Ding Dong Dell. We can restock and turn in the bounty hunt there. Then we’ll return to the Conductor.” You had an intense desire to toss a fireball at that damned bunny when you all did return.

“And we can rest at the inn too.” Esther pitched in. There was something oddly comforting about taking orders instead of giving them, but at the word ‘sleep’ you found yourself swaying weakly. You were barely even standing and you felt like you were already going to fall over.

You didn’t realize what was happening until you were already on Swaine’s back.

“I am not a child.” You managed weakly, moving to put your feet on the ground.

“No.” He agreed with a snort. “This would be much easier if you were.”

“You look half asleep as it is, Marcassin.” Esther giggled softly. “I kind of wish I could have seen the end of the fight now.”

“I imagine it involved a lot of running and screaming.” Swaine commented, choking a second later as you tighten your arms around his neck. “Are you trying to choke me to death?”

“That was my intent, yes.” Was your retort as Oliver finished his spell. Nazcaa faded and in its place was Ding Dong Dell.

“I get no gratitude, I tell you.” Swaine huffed, following behind Oliver and Esther. Apparently they had prioritized sleeping over everything else, as they were heading straight for the Cat’s Cradle.

You certainly weren’t going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story to be perfectly honest. That fight was. It was NOT fun. Ouch. Like two hours of actual real life time I spent fighting that thing {And I mean straight fighting I never actually LOST that fight} and by the end Marcassin was the only one standing and I had like. No items left.
> 
> So obviously I wrote something because I am emotionally invested.


End file.
